Thermoformer machines are typically used to form and cut a blister type package from a stock roll of material such as PVC, PET, and/or polystyrene. Thereafter, the formed package is delivered to a heat seal machine where an article is inserted within the formed package and the formed package is then sealed to a backing material. Such conventional thermoformer machines are not without drawbacks. First, use of a stock roll of material requires the thermoformer to include a trim press operation to cut the stock roll to the desired shape of the blister package. Use of a trim press operation produces a significant amount of scrap material to be discarded and increases the overall time it takes to produce a formed package. Second, conventional thermoformer machines typically stack the formed and cut blister packages for delivery to the heat sealing machine. The stacking of such blister packages requires that such blister packages be formed and cut by the thermofromer to have a non-zero draft side wall so that such blister packages can be removed from each other and fed to the heat sealer machine.